


sammy hurts.

by dunwiththis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam, M/M, Pining Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest, Weecest, angsty, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwiththis/pseuds/dunwiththis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pretends Dean doesn't hurt him, that his relationship with Castiel isn't slowly tearing his mind and soul apart. But it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sammy hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this, was just looking through some drafts and found it ~
> 
> If you don't like Wincest/Incest or M/M, please don't read! (It's not descriptive or anything but yeah) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! It would be great to read you guys' feedback c:

Sam didn't give a damn about Dean.

(Except he did)

He didn't care about his relationship with Castiel. 

(But he did)

He didn't mind Dean coming home late, arms wrapped around Cas, lips attached; scented strongly of sweat and alcohol. 

(He minded a lot)

How the bed creaked as it shifted, the sounds of his brother making love to someone else filling the room, stabbing into Sam's fragile heart. He didn't mind.

(He really did)

Sam pretended it didn't hurt when Dean called his plans stupid, or when Dean grabbed him too hard, or mocked his appearance.

(It hurt like hell)

He couldn't help but reminisce about the times he shared with Dean. The times when he and Dean were the ones sharing the kisses. They were always drunken kisses, but they still meant something to Sam. They meant everything to Sam, but he told himself he shouldn't care anymore.

(Except he couldn't)

Dean was everything. His brother, the love of his life, his saviour, his protector. Surely he still meant something to him? 

(He didn't believe it)

Sam pretended he wasn't a freak for being in love with his brother. Or drinking demon blood.

(Except he was)

"You alright?"

"'F course."

(He wasn't)

Sam loved Dean, but Dean loved Cas. Sam told himself he'd accepted it.

(He hadn't)

It wasn't destroying him. 

(It was)

He'd suffered much worse. He could handle it.

(He couldn't)

His craving for demon blood was under control.

(It really wasn't)

"I don't give a fuck about you anyway, who ever said I gave a shit 'bout you?"

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

"I hate you."

(He didn't, not really)

"I love you."

"Go away, Cas is here."

"No, Dean. Stop. I love you. More than a brother. I think about you in ways I shouldn't, I know I'm messed up, man, and I'm sorry we're brothers. But I love you."

"You're drunk."

(Except he wasn't)

Eventually Sam left. He was dangerous, and tired of hurting. He left a note.

'Stay safe, you and Cas. Look after each other.  
I love you, Dean, and I'm sorry. 

              - Sammy'

(And he was.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the shortest thing I've ever written. I usually dislike really short fics, they always feel unfinished, but this one felt right ending like this. If you guys like it I could possibly write about what happened to Sam ~
> 
> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it c:


End file.
